


Raison d'être

by homoamphibians



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Avengers and Umbrella Academy Team Up, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Bisexual Tony Stark, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Five Has No Idea What He's Doing, Five Travels Through Time, Five and Klaus Go On An Adventure, Gen, Klaus is Confused, Multiverse, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Ben Hargreeves, Thanos Snaps, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Five just wanted to stop the apocalypse. Travel back in time and fix Vanya before she could become the destroyer of the world. He didn't think of the possibility that he would end up travelling back to a different dimension with two of his brothers, one who happened to be a ghost, but there they were.Might as well save the world since they had time.In which Five is addicted to the apocalypse, Klaus is distressed, Ben is tired of this shit and Tony Stark is confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you're sensitive to cursing  
> this is not the fic for you  
> :)

"Well fuck," Five muttered as his energy drained before the journey had been complete. 

He could feel the others already gone but there was no way he could continue the current jump. The time stream was fizzling out. There was not enough energy for his remaining siblings to go through.

He let out another string of curses as he pushed himself and whoever was left into the nearest stable time stream. 

The familiar sight of the barren wasteland he had come to call his home greeted him. 

-

Klaus didn't know exactly what was happening but he did know that most of his siblings were missing. And also that the past was a lot different than he remembered. 

There was definitely more screaming ghosts than he had remembered. They were surrounding him. Closing in on him. 

He ignored them grabbing onto his skin and screaming in his face about their losses, instead focusing on Five.

"Is Ben here?" Five asked suddenly, breaking  what was silence to normal people who didn't have to deal with corpses everyday. 

"You can't see him?" Klaus responded before turning to his brother. "Oh he's dead again. That sucks. You know what also sucks? This place. It's getting me down. It's killing my vibe." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Rest in peace Klaus' vibe." 

He was teasing him even though they both knew what exactly Klaus had meant by killing his vibe. Ben could see the ghosts too but Klaus obviously didn't want to mention it, so thus came in the teasing. Making Klaus relax. 

"So that means three people will be making that trip now. So the calculations for that," Five muttered, going off on some mathematical tangent that Klaus really had no desire to follow. 

"Thank you, that means a lot," Klaus grinned before flinging himself onto the sand.

Ben sighed, "Do you think this means the others are alone together?" 

"I fucking hope not. Could you imagine? Luther has it out for Vanya, Allison is the only one who can stop him from not being an asshole but she's Little Mermaiding it up now, not to mention the whole alpha battle going on with Diego and Number One. I'm like the...backbone of this entire family," He started making sand angels, ignoring the concerned look from Ben. 

Him and Ben both knew that they didn't matter to the rest of the family. But it was easier to joke about being needed than talk about not.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Ben muttered, smiling slightly though. 

"Drugs. But I'm off of those so poor Klaus doesn't get to get any beauty sleep, not that I need it anyway," He sat up, looking at Ben. 

Ben smirked, "You need it. Also don't refer to yourself in the third person, it's weird man." 

"Ouch," Klaus put one hand over his heart, "Benny...You wound me, dearest brother." 

 "Klaus," Five put on his best 'I'm being serious so please also be serious and not be a fucking dumbass thanks' face that Klaus knew so well, "Can you make Ben corporeal?"

"I mean I can try?" Klaus turned to Ben. "How did I do this before?" 

Ben shrugged. "No idea. Just don't be an idiot and throw a bowling ball at me. Also please don't make any of these creeps corporeal." 

Klaus was about to protest when Five interrupted.

"It seems like your powers automatically activate when in times of distress or high intensity. Therefore, we need to activate them by initiating a time of high intensity," Five remarked, doing that head tilt he did when studying people.

"Seems legit," Ben shrugged again.

Klaus nodded, "No talking in tongues Ben. But yes this seems correctomundo! Let's get on with the distress." 

"Good," Five pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Klaus. "Be...distressed I guess."

Ben crossed his arms. "No. Whatever this is needs to stop."

"Shoot me," were the next words to come out of Klaus' mouth. 

Five did with no hesitation. 

Before the bullet could move an inch, Ben had erupted into what Klaus liked to call the Hentai kid. 

The tentacles grabbed the bullet and threw it down onto the sand before Ben turned into his normal self again. 

"I said no," he muttered, flipping off Klaus.

Five grinned. "Good job both of you. Nice to see you Ben. Grab onto my hand before Klaus runs out of energy." 

They all held hands as little Number Five got to work on jumping again. 

Klaus grinned as well. Hopefully this time they would reunite with his siblings. So he could once and for all prove that he wasn't some useless junkie. And maybe he could save Vanya from his crazy siblings who mainly wanted to lock her up, *cough cough Luther cough cough*.

That would not be the case. 

"Well fuck," Five muttered as they landed in some alleyway. 

Klaus actually did not recognize this one, which was weird. And possibly meant that Five had sent them to a new part of the world. Which would be interesting. He had always wanted to travel, see the world, try local food. Just immerse himself in some other culture. 

But apparently there wouldn't be time for that. 

"I'm getting a drink. Somebody find me a newspaper, I'll be back in ten minutes max." Five muttered before walking away.

"Think he means coffee?" Ben asked, settling himself onto a nearby dumpster.

Klaus shrugged, joining his brother on the dumpster, "You never know with the kid. He's a wild card." 

Ben nodded wisely, "That he is."


	2. Chapter 2

"The kid actually did get a coffee." Ben remarked from his seat on the dumpster. 

Klaus looked up from the newspaper he was skimming, "Staying sober. Good decision. Not the decision I would go for, but hey you know, good for you kid good for you." 

"The next person to call me a kid will end up dead," Five glared at both of them, "Capiche?" 

Ben sighed, "You can still see me. This is going to take some time to get used to." 

Klaus grinned, "Poor Benny boy has to learn not to make sassy remarks all the time." 

Ben crossed his arms, "Nope. I don't care about death threats. I'm already dead." 

"Yeah! Can we talk about that threat? Because ghost boy is dead and God fucking hates me, the prick she is, so I can't stay dead. Which means your threat is useless," Klaus exclaimed, loving the fact that little Five had made a mistake for once. 

Five shrugged, "I'll kick both of your asses then. Also, how the hell do you know you can't die? Actually we'll talk about that later, we have no time to get into whatever this is." Five then proceeded to teleport a foot, grab the newspaper and teleport back. 

"You could've just walked," Ben rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

Five, the focused angry gremlin he was, elected to ignore that. "It's 2016. That makes sense, especially since Klaus looks slightly younger." 

Klaus suddenly touched his face. It was as he feared. 

The facial hair was barely there, leaving him mostly clean shaving. 

"Shit," he whined, "I worked really hard on that. Why didn't you say anything Ben?" 

"I didn't want to acknowledge the fact you look even more like a twink now," Ben shrugged. 

"But what doesn't make sense is the rest of this article. Avengers? Sokovia Accords?  We're in a different dimension, where we weren't the only superheros in the world." Five turned to them, "I'm going to a library, so I can try to figure this out. Don't follow me, don't get into trouble. I don't know if we exist in this dimension but still be careful. Basically don't be idiots." 

He then jumped away, leaving the closest brothers alone with each other. 

"You okay?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

Klaus put on his fake smile, the one that could fool all of his siblings except Ben. "Of course I'm okay. Nothing like a brief trip to the apocalypse to make you feel peachy. Plus do you see my skin? It's practically glowing with youth. I feel so energized." 

Ben was not fooled, "We don't have to talk about that. What we should talk about is the fact that I saw myself." 

"Here? Is there another Ben here?" Klaus looked around, as if he would spot him. 

Ben shook his head, "In the apocalypse. I was a ghost. None of you were there from what I could tell. It was just me alone." 

"Weird. You should've pointed yourself out to me. We could've gone talk to him," Klaus closed his eyes, leaning against Ben. 

"Think that breaks the rules of time travel. I'm not an expert on that though. Plus you were pretty busy being a human target," Ben sighed. 

Klaus could practically see Ben rolling his eyes. 

"I'm never too busy for you, my dearest brother. You should know that." Klaus smiled slightly, opening his eyes as the ghosts started to flood his mind. "I'm really tired Ben."

"Stop making me corporeal then. It's draining you and attracting them." 

Klaus shook his head, "Five wants you around. Not me. I'm just the dumbass. You're his favorite." 

"Five doesn't care about me. He hasn't even really talked to me this entire time. Plus if you get drained, both of us are out of commission." Ben pointed out. 

Klaus laid down all the way, no longer in Ben's lap. He didn't want to give himself an even bigger headache by falling when Ben become his normal ghosty self again. 

"I'll try to keep them away," Ben offered. 

Klaus simply nodded, closing his eyes and giving himself to the nightmares. 

-

It had been hours since Klaus had passed out. 

Ben was appreciative of the fact that his brother was getting some sleep for once in his life, but it also meant that Ben couldn't do anything. He wasn't corporeal, he had no one to talk to, nothing to do until Five came back. 

Which basically meant he sat on the ground and reread the section of the newspaper that Five had had it opened to. It was an interesting article about how the Avengers had signed the Sokovia Accords but some of them had not. These people were to be considered criminals. A rather thrilling tale of a fight and then a prison break. 

Probably be more interesting if Ben had any idea who the Avengers were. 

He got the basics, superhero team that broke up, but nothing specific. 

The side effects of being dead when your connection to the living world was unconscious. 

Five chose the moment when Ben was reading the article for the 57th time to pop back in. 

He took in the scene quickly.

"Ben?" He called out, his eyes filled with panic that disappeared after a moment. 

"Here," Ben waved.

Five didn't hear or see that. 

Because Ben was dead. 

Five instead rushed to Klaus' side, "You better not be dead Klaus. Last thing I need is two ghosts and no translator." He placed a hand on Klaus' wrist, feeling for a pulse. 

The contact made Klaus' breathing speed up. 

Ben sighed. He knew that Klaus was going to have a panic attack if this contact kept on happening. But he couldn't do anything because he had no way to communicate this. 

"Klaus. you need to wake up," Five grabbed his shoulders and tried shaking him awake. 

The convulsions started in at this point. 

Ben didn't think about it, just focusing everything on pushing Five away so Klaus wouldn't get hurt. 

It was weird when he made contact and managed to remove Five from his sleeping brother's body.

"Damnit you stupid fucking piece of shit you. I told you not to make me corporeal but here you are, doing it when you're not even conscious you fucking prick." Ben muttered. 

Five smirked, "You're a lot less nicer than I remembered." 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Your best friend disappearing on you and then your own death tends to do that to you. Don't touch him. He's haunted by the ghosts and it makes it more real when there's physical contact. I'll wake him up." 

Five nodded, his smirk gone, "I didn't know." 

"How could you know? None of us were close to Klaus until after you had disappeared. And even then, I had to be dead for Klaus to have a serious talk with me," Ben shrugged. 

"How bad is he fucked up?" 

"Let's just say that watching someone he loved die in the Vietnam War isn't even his worst memory," Ben waited for Five to acknowledge that but to no avail.

Five sat down, "You're non-corporeal again." 

Ben nodded, moving towards Klaus' side. "Klaus, you need to wake up. The kid has some information. And I don't feel like babysitting alone." 

His brother groaned, "Fuck off Ben, I'm tired." 

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't wasting all of your energy being a dumbass," Ben crossed his arms. 

"Hey! That's mean," Klaus whined, opening his eyes though. 

Ben shrugged, "So?"

Klaus sat up straight, probably the only thing Klaus could ever do straight, "What's this about information?" 

Five looked at Klaus, "Let me know if Ben says anything."

"Human Ouija board coming up," Klaus propped his head up on his hands as he leaned up, "Spill." 

"This dimension has us in it. Well it doesn't matter about the rest of it, but it has Vanya in it. And Harold Jenkins. I've killed Harold, he was still in prison no problems there, but we should probably connect with Vanya. Make sure we get her powers stabilized. Also the Commission is working with this organization called Hydra so we'll have to destroy both of those organizations before they take us out for interfering with the timeline. Any questions?" Five stared at them, looking to roughly where Ben was. 

Klaus looked at Ben, not wanting to ask the questions he had. 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Harold Jenkins is the asshole who manipulated Vanya. Commission is the place Five worked for that sent those assassins that kidnapped you. Can you ask him what he knows about Hydra." 

"Quick question, what exactly is Hydra?" Klaus asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"I'm glad you asked. I don't know much about it, which brings us to what we have to do." Five smirked. "You see that giant building over there?"

"Who doesn't," Ben rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't," Klaus rolled his eyes as well.

Ben sighed, "Don't copy me, that's so stupid." 

"But see darling brother you, I am so stupid. I have to act stupid as well," Klaus grinned. 

Five rolled his eyes, "I don't even want to know what's happening. Anyway, we're breaking into Avengers tower for answers." 

"Oh goodie! I love breaking into places I didn't even know existed," Klaus clapped his hands together.

Ben sighed, "This seems like a bad idea." 

"Nah, it'll be fine." Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder, that obviously didn't touch. 

"I doubt it," Ben muttered as Five started setting up the plan.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Ben was glad he was dead. 

This was one of those times. He was glad he was dead so he wouldn't be arrested when Five and Klaus inevitably would be. 

They had decided to break into a building, which wouldn't be a problem for Five. He could teleport around not to mention he had had years of stealth training. He could sneak up behind someone and murder them with no one realizing. 

Klaus, however, did not have such skill or grace. 

And watching him sneak around was like watching Bambi slide on ice. Hilarious but also alarming. And certainly not quiet. 

It had been a few minutes of Five telling Klaus to shut up before he finally snapped. 

"You know what? I'll do this myself," Five hissed at him. 

Klaus pouted, "That hurts. Give me another chance." 

This developed into a full blown stage-whispered argument.

A figure approached, neither of them noticed. 

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Klaus?"

"Not now Ben," Klaus rolled his eyes before getting back to arguing with Five about his capabilities, or lack thereof.

The ghost shrugged, watching the figure and not saying anything. He would've have given them a heads up but Klaus was being an asshole right now and he couldn't exactly tell Five. 

Who knew if Five would even listen to him. It wasn't exactly like he seemed to have missed Ben or even cared that he was actually here and not living it up in the afterlife. Okay that was a bit harsh. He probably needed to dial that down a tad, it wasn't Five's fault he had been hardened by the horror that was the apocalypse. 

The rather heavy set guy decided to make his presence known at this time, "This is private property. You're trespassing." 

Ben's more murderous brother turned immediately to the guy, while Klaus casually looked over. 

Five jumped and within seconds Five was holding the security guy's gun to his head, while also placing him in a chokehold, "You're going to tell me everything you know or I'm going to blow your brains out." 

"Harsh," Ben remarked. 

Klaus nodded, "Our little boy is a straight up killing machine. They grow up so fast. I'm proud."

"You're proud," He repeated in an almost incredulous voice, ignoring Five and the hostage situation that was happening.

Klaus grinned, "Can't I be proud of my son?" 

"I'm not your son," the thirteen year old hissed, "Information. Now." 

The security guard struggled, throwing Five to the ground. 

He didn't stay on the ground for long, launching back up and taking the safety off the gun. 

"Give me a reason not to kill you or I swear to God I'll kill you," Five clenched his jaw, becoming the angry teenager that no one wanted to mess with. 

Calm Five was lethal enough but if you enraged him, there was a huge chance that you wouldn't be walking away from this conversation. 

Ben prepared himself for watching his brother kill a man, but that apparently was not going to happen. Which was nice. 

What was not nice was the robot? that was currently pointing a repulsor at Five. 

The robot spoke, "I don't want to kill a kid but unless you drop the gun and tell me what the fuck is happening here, I don't really have a choice."

Five glanced at the robot, analyzing it, probably figuring out the easiest way to take it out. 

"Don't you dare. That robot is made of titanium alloy, you don't have a chance against it," Ben muttered. 

Klaus relayed the message for the living members of the group, "The robot is made out of titanium something, basically you don't stand a chance." 

Five raised an eyebrow, "Oh is that what it is? Nice one Ben." He put the safety back on before tossing it on the ground. 

The robot removed his face mask, revealing a person.

"I could have said that," Klaus protested, his eyes widening a bit at the guy who was inside.

Ben rolled his eyes and Five simply ignored them. 

"Tony Stark is it? I need you to tell me everything you know about Hydra," Five informed the man. 

-

Klaus was tired of being sober.

Especially here. There were a lot of ghosts around, reaching towards him, screaming his name.

It wasn't as bad as the apocalypse but there were still a fair amount of ghosts. 

And he had a suspicion they were from the handsome man that had stepped out of the robot. 

It made sense, but a lot of things made sense to Klaus which typically meant that to most people it didn't make sense. 

He had a way of deduction, like a gay Sherlock Holmes, though Ben would argue that Sherlock Holmes was already a gay Sherlock, which often left people behind. 

He called it his shortcut thinking. 

Everyone else referred to it as a junkie mumbling random thoughts. 

Which might actually be what it was. 

He didn't know. 

He wasn't an expert on thoughts, only on thots because he knew some of those. 

Ben, Five, security man, and Tony were talking to each other about something. 

Okay Ben wasn't really talking to them but he was trying. He would've been interacting but his translator was dying of sobriety at the moment. 

"Personal space," he hissed, swatting away at the ghosts who came too close to him. 

Klaus' conscious decided to work on spooking away some of the ghosts, while Klaus tuned into the conversation for a moment. 

Handsome man was asking about him, "Is he okay?" 

"Klaus is never okay, just don't ask. So anyway, what do I have to do to get it through your thick skull that alternate dimensions exist?" Five clenched his jaw again. 

Klaus smirked at that before going back to tuning out the conversation. 

It was rather easy with the ghosts fighting as they were. 

"This asshole pushed me," Ben crossed his arms after flipping off a nearby ghost. 

The ghost snarled, "I need him to help me." 

"Listen dude," Klaus whispered, trying not to interrupt anyone's conversation.

The ghost grew louder at that point, "My name is Obadiah, not dude!"

"Listen Obadiah dude, you need to calm down. I'm not gonna help you with whatever it is you want, so leave me the fuck alone," He sighed. 

Apparently, he was louder than he thought as handsome man turned to him. 

"What did you just say?" Tony demanded. 

Five sighed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been years I'm sorry  
> fucking summer classes man  
> they gonna kill me
> 
> also shoutout to the person that bookmarked this "aka klaus almost fell victim to homicide"  
> you are my favorite person now


	4. Chapter 4

That was when everything went to hell. 

Figuratively, or perhaps literally. Klaus couldn't tell. 

The living, apparently hearing a triggering name, swarmed towards him demanding he explain. 

The dead, finally understanding that he could talk to them, swarmed towards him screaming that he help them. 

Overall, not a great scenario. 

One that was just a mess, and not the type of messy shit that Klaus loved. The kind of messy shit that he was way too sober for. 

"One at a time please," he muttered to the group surrounding him. 

It was exhausting, also he couldn't really tell who was alive or not. A side effect of his power, if he wasn't thinking about it he honestly didn't know who was alive or not. 

Especially since he really wasn't paying attention to who Five was interacting with and Ben could interact with both, even though humans couldn't see him. 

He should have paid attention but their discussion was so boring. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "One at a time? It's only me that's demanding your attention right now." 

"He can talk to ghosts just leave him alone!" Ben shouted. 

Klaus smirked, "Ben baby, I appreciate this but he can't hear you." 

"Shut up," He crossed his arms before staring at the living. 

Five sighed, his jaw clenching, "Fantastic job Klaus, you did so well and didn't just act like an idiot." 

"Danke," Klaus responded, knowing very well that was sarcasm but not caring. 

Handsome man was trembling like a leaf at this point, "Somebody explain what the fuck is going on before something bad happens. I'm not a patient man so chop chop."

"My brother can speak to the dead. We each have powers. He can talk to ghosts and sometimes materialize them. Now are you going to tell me the information I need on Hydra or not?" Five explained before staring down the much older in appearance man. 

Ben sighed, "You can't just say that and expect him to forget about it. He has obvious trauma and Obadiah is apparently an asshole that triggered that trauma." 

 "For some reason, I don't believe in little Cole Sear over here. In fact, I don't believe any of this bullshit. Time travel doesn't work that way. You would jump to a completely similar alternate timeline, not one that diverged so much," Tony crossed his arms, getting defensive. 

Five rolled his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. Obviously instead of time travelling like I was supposed to do, my power opened a vortex and slid us across dimensions to this timeline." 

"You really are trying to convince me that you, a child, managed to rip a hole through a big ball of yarn and string theory your way here?" He looked incredulous.

Klaus had no idea what they were saying but he knew they weren't talking about him so he didn't really have to know what they were saying. 

Five got that way sometimes, where no one could understand him. 

Cutie being able to follow along was very attractive though. Klaus wouldn't mind being a twink for such an intelligent man. 

Ben seemed to know what he was thinking, or perhaps he recognized the way that Klaus was staring at Tony, "Please stop. He's much older than you, it's weird." 

Klaus smirked about to respond but Five glared him down. 

So he pouted instead and tried to ignore the ghosts screaming in his ear. 

Maybe Tony had drugs, or at least a drink. It would be nice to be not so fucking sober. 

If he was high right now, he could be eating waffles in peace. Warm, toasty waffles. Maybe slightly burnt since Mom wasn't around and Five probably didn't eat food. 

Had Five eaten anything since he came back? 

Klaus didn't know. 

Maybe he should check in on his little brother.

Make sure he was eating a balanced diet. 

Nah, Diego 'my body is a temple' would do that. He was good at irritating people to eat healthier. Or at least feel bad about what they ate. Or at least call people weak, though if he called Five weak, Five would probably murder him. 

Not that Klaus would be able to tell. He didn't know if anyone was alive or not, especially when he was this FUCKING SOBER.

It was almost hilarious that he really couldn't tell the difference. 

Everyone in this room could be dead, and he'd have no idea. 

He had no idea when Ben died. For like two or three days. It was pretty messed up. But so was life. 

That was just how it be sometimes, life was crueler and God was crueler damn her to hell. 

Could he damn God to hell? He would try, though she'd probably be upset at sharing a room with him in hell. 

His mind was running away from him again. That much was obvious. 

Which was weird because he totally wasn't panicking because of the ghosts. It wasn't like the walls were closing in on him and his hands were shaking. That would be bizarre. 

He looked down. 

Okay his hands shaking was just a coincidence. Didn't mean anything. 

He heard his name. 

Five and Handsome had been having a conversation this entire time. 

"Klaus? Make one of his ghosts corporeal," Five stared at him. 

Ben shook his head, "There's too many ghosts around. You're weak enough to not be able to control it." 

"Ouch," Klaus placed a hand over his heart. 

Five pulled out his gun. 

Ben sighed. 

"Shut up Ben. It's fine," Klaus concentrated. 

It was not fine he realized as the room started disappearing due to the black spots in his vision. 

But what could you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor disaster trio
> 
> also I've just been listening to goody two shoes on repeat while writing this which I feel like is obvious
> 
> also omg good omens is my favorite thing ever, have y'all seen/read it? please leave a comment


	5. Chapter 5

Imagine a room filled with ghosts who had all been killed and could never find peace.

Not fun, right?

Well even more not fun was the fact that Klaus had decided to pass out and have a blue ray explode from him that caused all the ghosts to go corporeal. 

"God fucking damn it you piece of shit bastard," Ben hissed. 

The living seemed frozen. A side effect of seeing their loved ones and people they killed all staring at them probably. 

Ben didn't care their reason for freezing because the ghosts were not frozen, they finally had their chance to confront the ones they needed to kill. 

He sighed, "Five, get out of here. All of you are going to want to leave quickly. Seal this room behind you." 

"Do you want me to take Klaus?" Five asked, his gun pointed at the ghosts to keep them at bay. 

Ben shook his head, "No. Leave. Right now." 

Tony Stark seemed to be zoning out as he slumped to the floor. The body guard sprung into action, picking him up. 

No one was moving fast enough. 

The ghosts were placing their hands on the living, who reacted as living do, by freaking the fuck out. 

Even Five seemed out of it. 

"Get out!" Ben screamed as the Horror burst into being. 

The living exited, except for Klaus, who being a dumbass, had passed out onto the couch and now was being grabbed by several ghosts who had only this target to choose from now. 

-

Tony Stark was not having a good day. 

First he had to save his bodyguard from this kid with anger issues and a gun, then he had to talk about the theoretics of time travel, and now he had just went through a panic attack which was triggered by seeing ghosts from his past come alive. 

He needed a drink. 

They were outside of the room, screams of his name, the name Klaus, and just assorted screams just kept on coming from the room. 

The kid...seemed relatively unbothered. He had obviously been through some shit. 

"Mind explaining what just happened?" He asked, staring at the kid and trying to ignore the familiar screams. 

The kid sighed, "Well my brother pushed himself too hard and accidentally made the entire room of ghosts corporeal instead of just one, because he's a dumbass. Ben is taking care of them now until Klaus wakes up and makes them disappear. Is that simple enough or do I need to explain again?" 

"I understand what you're saying, just wasn't expecting to need Ghost Busters today in my tower. Don't patronize me, kid." 

The kid rolled his eyes, "No. You don't patronize me. I've been alive longer than you so technically you're the kid here. You asked me to explain, so explain I did. If you don't want me to do things, don't ask then. It's that simple." 

A pause. 

"Fair enough Phil of the Future, I will try my best not to patronize you," Tony smirked, "Now who the hell is Ben?"

"Our dead brother, his ghost, like many others, haunts Klaus. He's sometimes alive, but mostly dead," The kid shrugged. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Fun." 

"Yeah. You got any coffee in this place?" The kid asked. 

He nodded, "I'll hook you up. Happy, keep an eye on this door don't let anyone through, we'll be back. Can you even have caffeine? Won't that stunt your growth?" 

"Hilarious," Phil deadpanned. 

Tony smirked, "I try." 

-

"You've made a mess," the girl remarked. 

Klaus shrugged, "Ben can clean it up I'm sure. He might try to keep it hidden but he's an expert with a vacuum cleaner if you know what I mean."

He winked. 

She stared. 

Apparently, she did not know what he meant. Unfortunate. 

"You've got to stop killing yourself, it's exhausting seeing your face here," she told him. 

He placed a hand over his heart, "Ouch. Do you really hate me that much?"

"Yes." 

"This is bullying," he pouted. 

She shook her head, "No. It's me trying to keep you alive while you kill yourself over and over because you don't have an intelligent brain cell in your body." 

"Rude, I surely have one brain cell somewhere," he pointed out. 

She shook her head again, "I can't find it and I'm the one who made you so you obviously don't." 

He shrugged, "Again, I'm agnostic." 

"Try to keep yourself alive this time," she sighed. 

And then everything went black again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it's been years sorry folks

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the first chapter is a bit short, they will increase in length I promise.


End file.
